


Birthday Bash

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: MotA 2018, Other, march of the arts 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: Happy birthday to our three bards





	Birthday Bash

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my MOTA for Skye/@glassesperson on twitter  
> I tried to keep it happy but a little angst snuck in

“Randy what did you do to the potpourri?” Raz’ul looked at the bowl incredulously.  
“I didn’t do anything to it. Except maybe mess it up, I’ve never made potpourri before.”  
Raz’ul took the bowl hesitantly. It looked like one of the Cafetorium bowls with a bright red ribbon tied around it. The potpourri itself was pretty good but it smelled a little like garlic. Randy looked a little sheepish about the gift and was shuffling his feet while Raz’ul inspected it.  
“Ok, my next question is why did you do the potpourri?” Randy perked up instantly, even his hair looked bigger.  
“It’s your birthday! Happy birthday!”  
“It’s...my birthday?” Raz’ul didn't remember the last time he had celebrated his birthday. At home birthdays were a formal event, lots of dignitaries and stuffy clothes, gifts given out of obligation not out of joy. Even in the forest he didn't celebrate his birthday. Reed always made a point about how nature did not care about your years only your skills.  
“You told us about it the other week. Did you really forget?” Randy cocked his head to the side.  
“It slipped my mind, never really did birthdays before. It’s just another year older type of thing back in the woods.”  
“Well you’re out of the woods now!” Randy winked at the pun and grabbed Raz’ul by the hands that were still holding the bowl. “Now let’s have a party!”  
He dragged him into one of the training rooms, that they had decorated with streamers and balloons. In the center of the efloor was a table covered in sweets and gifts. There were trail mix from Randy and Peach Cobbler from Yashee’s mom. Splash had put down some pudding cups and was already working his way through one. Tabitha had baked fresh chocolate chip cookies and even Gareth had chipped in with some fancy candied nuts. In the center of all of it was a massive chocolate coconut cake, his favorite. Everyone stood around the room in party hats, even the training dummies.  
“You guys did this for me?” Raz’ul tried to hide the tears in his voice.  
“Of course we did!” Yashee rushed over to scoop him up in a huge bear hug. “Do you like it?” She held him away from her, feet dangling, so they were eye level.  
“Like it? I love it! Thank you. This means, this means a lot guys.”  
“Yashee put him down so we can get this party started.” Randy danced around Yashee’s legs.  
“Oh, Sorry Raz’ul. Down you go.”  
Tabitha appeared from behind Yahsee, in a large sweater decorated in balloons and confetti, with her arms behind her back.  
“Happy birthday Raz’ul, my gift to you was getting Gareth and Ilda to come to this party and play nice.” She grinned and from the corner of the room Gareth offered his opinion on this.  
“Youse guys better not get used to it, cause us North Stars are still gonna win.”  
“Mmmhmm!” Agreed Illda.  
“And in light of them not behaving, I got you this.” She brought her hands in front of her to reveal a guitar strap embroidered with his name. He took the strap and marveled over it. No one ever made him anything.  
“Thanks Tabitha, it's wonderful.”  
“Ahh, Tabs thats adorable!” Tabitha blushed at Yashee’s complement. “My turn!” Yashees dug around in her bag and brought out a medium sized cloth bundle. “I saw someone selling these in the market and they made me think of you.” She handed him the bundle  
The cloth bag was full of several small objects and when he opened it he could see several hand carved animals, practically a whole zoo’s worth.  
“Yashee they're beautiful.”  
“I'm glad you like them. Are you ready for cake?” She was already moving her way towards the table.  
“Just give me a sec” Raz’ul looked at the two gifts in his hands and at his family in the room. A hand fell gently on his shoulder and he looked up to fin Splash.  
“Looks like you've got a pretty good band here kid.”  
“I really do. Thanks for coming Splash.”  
“It’s Sym-- nevermind. Happy birthday Raz’ul.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Yashee wake up!” She opened her eyes to Randy and Raz’ul jumping up and down on her bed.  
“I’m up I’m up. What is it?” She groggily sat up as they jumped off her bed.  
“It’s your birthday, and we have breakfast in bed.” Raz’ul presented a tray heaped with food. Bacon, pancakes, waffles, french toast, sausages, strawberries, bananas, cereal and a huge slice of apple pie topped with ice cream.  
“I hope you like it because Alto made us sing double for all this.” Randy jumped out of the way as Raz’ul as he tried to smack his arm.  
“Shut up Randy.”  
Yashee started to wolf down the food, starting with the pie. “You guys didn't have to do this for me. And how did you guys know I liked birthday pie over cake?”  
“We wanted to, you're our friend after all.” Raz’ul hopped up on the bed and sat next to her.  
“And Tabitha told us your birthday preferences.” Randy climbed up to her other side and poked her in the ribs.  
“She remembered.” Yashee smiles to herself between bites.   
“Speaking of Tabitha, she apparently has a surprise for you after the party. Now we have to get going, there are guests awaiting.” Raz’ul tugged on her right hand as she used the left to grab the last bite of food.   
“But first, presents!” Randy bounced off the bed and into his room. When he came back he had flat box that jingled as he walked. Raz’ul let go of her hand to retrieve his own gift, a neatly wrapped tube.  
“Me first!” Randy shoved his gift into her hands and it jangled as she moved it. She opened it to reveal a wooden tambourine. The wood that made up the ring was dark brown and engraved with a series of dancing women. “Now you can play even more!”  
“Thank you Randy, its so pretty!” She inspected the dancing figure and was struck by how it reminded her of her mother. She hugged the tamborine to her chest.  
“Now mine.” Raz’ul held out the tube. It was soft and the paper crinkled in her hand. Inside was a hand stitched toy linx.  
“Raz’ul this is so cool!” She held it close and took in a deep breath. “And it smells so good.”  
“I put some of my calming potpourri in it, in case you ever feel overwhelmed.” He shrugged his shoulders and tried to act as if the thoughtful gift was no big deal. In reply Yashee scooped up Raz’ul and Randy into a huge hug.  
“You guys are the best.”  
“Come on let's get to the party.” Randy squirmed from her grip and led her and Raz’ul outside to the stables to where a party was awaiting. Mitch had decorated the barn for the party, including dressing up Sandee. There was a large spread of food (including pie) and several of the students she had met were milling about. Tabathia showed up sans The North Stars and everybody had a good time. It went on all dame with games and activities. Finally around sunset it started to wind down. Tabitha grabbed her hand and pulled her over to where Sandee was resting.  
“Now it's time for my surprise. Hop on.” She swung herself on to the sanditee and held out a hand for Yashee, who took it and climbed aboard after her. The road away from Strumlotts alongside the setting sun, Yahsee’s arms firmly around Tabitha's waist. Once the sun was almost fully behind the horizon they slowed to a stop. Tabitha hopped off and pulled off the backpack she was wearing. After a few seconds of rummaging she pulled out a quilt, that she spread on the ground, a small bag of fruit and a thin box tied shut with blue ribbon. Once she had everything set up she waved for Yashee to sit next to her on the quilt. She sat down with her legs out and leaned back on her arms. Tabitha situated herself on her lap so that her head was just below Yashee’s chin. For a second they just sat together and watched the sunrise. When it was just a few dusty rays left Yashee picked up the bag of fruit and inspected it.  
“Hey Tabs, what are these?” Tabitha grinned up a her and pulled one of the fruits from the bag.  
“They’re figs. My dad sent me some because he knows they are my favorite. I thought you would want to try.” She handed the fig to Yashee who popped it into her mouth.  
“Wow, these are good!”  
“They're all yours if you want them. It is your birthday after all.”  
“I think these are worth sharing.” She handed the bag back to tabitha who pulled one of her own out and bit into it. “Speaking of sharing, what's in that box?” She grinned slyly at tabitha who rushed to eat the rest of her fig and pick up the box.  
“Ok so I wanted to wait till you could see the stars for this,” she looked up at the heavens and was greeted with a glimmering night sky, “so that I could give you this.” She handed the box to Yashee who opened it to reveal a delicate silver necklace in the shape of a constellation.  
“It's the big dipper,” she guided Yashee’s hand so the necklace lined up with the stars, “and its part of a set.” She held up her own necklace to line up with the little dipper. “Do you like them?”  
“Tabby I love them! It's perfect, thank you.”  
“Happy birthday Yashee.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Randy was holding Joby bear and sitting alone in the Bassoon dorm common room. He knew what day it was and he was certain nobody else knew. He was very specific about not telling anybody it was his birthday. He didn’t want a party. Just because his friends had awesome fun parties that made them happy. Nu-hu no party not for him. He kicked his heels silently. And then he was in the air trapped in a Yashee bear hug.  
“Hey no fair! I’m supposed to be the sneaky one!” Randy laughed out his surprise as Yashee spun him around.   
“Surprise! Happy birthday!” Yashee set him on the ground as Raz’ul ran into the room behind her.   
“No fair Yashee your legs are longer. Happy birthday Randy.” Raz’ul panted.   
“Now wait a minute, I never told you it was my birthday.”  
“We might have broken into Headmistress Greenspire’s office to find out.” He ruffled Randy’s hair.   
“We had to celebrate our littlest bard’s birthday.” Yashee put a hand on his shoulder.   
“You guys really didn’t have to.” Randy tried to act modest but was almost vibrating with joy.   
“Nonsense Randy, you were the one who set up our birthday parties. Now it’s your turn. Let’s go, everyone is waiting.” They steered him out of the dorm and into the cafetorium. It was packed with people, even the Headmistress was there. All the tables were pushed to the edges except if one central one, with nothing on it. Before he could be disappointed with the lack of gifts or cake or decorations Raz’ul pushes his organ into his hands. He looked down to see runes softly glowing. And then he heard the sound of Yashee’s mallets and the strum of Usumptin. And then he joined in on the familiar tune.   
“Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday dear Randy,  
Happy birthday to you!”  
As they sang a banner unrolled sporting in all caps “HAPPY BIRTHDAY RANDY” and balloons appeared in clusters around the room. A table cloth spread across the table and birthday hats settled on everybody’s heads. And to the applause of their song came Alto Brown carrying giant pink frosted cake covered in candles.   
“Now before we dig in, it’s time for presents!” Seemingly out of nowhere Yashee pulled out a large flat blue box. Next to her Raz’ul pulled out a orb shaped package, slightly smaller than his palm. Yashee handed him the gift and bounced on the balls of her feet slightly. When he opened it he saw two matching denim vests.  
“One for you and one for Joby. So you can match.”  
“Yashee I love it, and so does Joby.” He slipped on his own vest first and then put on Joby’s. He spent a few seconds preening before Raz’ul handed him his gift. He unwrapped it to find a dark translucent marble.  
“It’s smokey quartz, Reed always told me it helped with negative thoughts. My idea was that it might help with Eddie.” Raz’ul rubbed the back of his neck, a little embarrassed. Randy blinked back tears and hugged him.  
“Thanks Raz’ul.” Raz’ul hugged him back.  
“Your welcome buddy. Now lets get cake.”  
Randy wiped his eyes and led them to the table where his cut himself a slice of cake and started to wander around the room. Halfway though the cake he slipped into the hallway. He just needed to catch his breath. He sat on the ground and placed his plate beside him. He tucked Joby beneath his chin and lowered his head to his knees. Inhale. Exhale. He wasn't gonna cry. Inhale. Exhale. Today was supposed to be happy. Inhale. Exhale. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly raised his head and wiped a hand across his eyes to see Raz’ul sitting down beside him.  
“Oh, hey Raz’ul I didn't see you there.” He tried to act like everything was normal.  
“It’s ok Randy. I don’t care you were crying.”  
“I’m not crying. Who cries on their birthday?” He pretended the last word didn't come out as a sob. Raz’ul but his arm around him.  
“I'm not gonna pry, because we all have secrets and you have a right to yours. I just wanna say, you’re with us now. We’re your family and we will never let anything happen to you.” Randy was quite for a long time and the two of them just sat together in silence. Finally Randy spoke up.  
“It’s been a long time Raz’ul, since I've had a proper birthday, with cake and presents and, and, and with people. People who care. And this has been great but. But it just got to me. All of this feels to good. Like any second it's going to crash down around me.”  
“I know just that feeling.” Raz’ul nodded his head. “But when it all crashes down, Chaos Sauce will be standing together. And that Randy, is a pinky promise.” He held his pinky out to Randy, who took it with his own.  
“Thanks Raz’ul. You’re a good friend.”  
“Happy birthday Randy.”


End file.
